ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse
Jesse is a ten-year-old boy and the protagonist of El Monstrou Horrible. His best friend, and later archenemy, is Claire. He lives in the bottom floor of a condominium. Biography Early life A young boy of ten, Jesse's dream was to be a knight. He longed to slay fire-breathing dragons for a captive princess. He wrote stories all about them — it was all in his head and in his dreams. He continually watched movies and read books about them, as if it would somehow make him feel like a knight. To his utter dismay, he knew his dream was a complete fantasy. He was an ordinary yet talented child in an ordinary town. He had an ordinary home, his family and school were the same. He was familiar with every detail of his life, from his chores, his toys, his books, to his television privileges. All of it was getting old. Recruited by Claire When he was ten years of age, something finally caught his attention — a news flash about the possibility of magic resurfacing into the real world. However, Jesse's mother called him over and he was not able to finish reading it. While he was washing the dishes, Jesse was visited by his old friend, Claire, who needed his help. She told him a Princess had been kidnapped by a "sea monster" named El Monstrou Horrible. After giving him some encouragement, even going so far as saying that no one could equal his skills, she asked him to come with her. Jesse asked his mom, who said he could not go if it meant risking his life. When he reported this to Claire, Claire suggested going while his parents were asleep, something Jesse agreed with. That night, Jesse and Claire started a walk, but Claire stopped when she realized she did not know how to get there without using her repressed powers. However, Jesse had a specialized skateboard and they used it to reach the sea in short order. She and Jesse stood at the shore, where Claire gave Jesse a breathing mask, applied herself with one, and had them dive into the sea and go deep underwater. After Jesse saved Claire from a shark, an underwater unicorn spotted them and asked them what they were doing. Jesse told him the entire story. The unicorn revealed that there were hundreds of rumors stating that El Monstrou Horrible was a sea monster, though they were false. He revealed that El Monstrou Horrible was actually a dragon who, like many others, he had misunderstood as a destructive megalomaniac. Jesse and Claire both assumed he had kidnapped the princess so things would go wrong for the latter’s hometown if she was not around. They thanked the unicorn and left the sea. Claire used a pair of electrobinoculars to locate his base. They left for the base, but as they neared it, five ghosts appeared and pursued them. Jesse held Claire as he used his feet to pedal on his skateboard and speed away. However, the ghosts were closing in. Clinging to Claire as tight as he could, he gave a huge thrust with his skateboard. They fell through the screen door and Claire picked the lock with a slim stone, granting them entry. Mission to El Monstrou Horrible's Lair Slaying the dragon .]] Just as the duo began searching for El Monstrou Horrible, Jesse located a shield, but was upset that there was only one. Claire immediately let him have it for himself. Soon after, they arrived at the dragon’s lair, only for El Monstrou Horrible to intercept them. The dragon warned that Claire and Jesse would have to pay the price for trespassing in his lair. Jesse was then forced to deflect a stream of dragon fire with his shield. Realizing he could not penetrate Jesse’s shield, El Monstrou Horrible released the flame. Jesse jumped aboard his skateboard and dodged a series of flames, goading the monster in the process. Finally, he jumped off the skateboard and rushed at his opponent, but the dragon pushed him back. Suddenly, he noticed a bow-and-arrow set and made for it, only to realize they were toys and not actually weapons. Just then, El Monstrou Horrible knocked a torch to the ground. The torch started a fire, and yet the opponents brawled. Effortlessly dodging surrounding flames, El Monstrou Horrible attacked Jesse with a sword, who fought back with a bench. When the dragon cut down the bench, however, Jesse made a feeble attempt with the toy arrows. Suddenly, El Monstrou Horrible breathed a powerful flame, but Jesse blocked it with his shield, causing the stream of fire to interlock between both opponents. Finally, El Monstrou Horrible let go of the flame issuing fro its mouth, and Jesse went flying backwards with his shield. The charged flame was too great. Then he noticed the sword El Monstrou Horrible had chopped his bench with. He got up and used it to dispatch the dragon. Duel with Claire After El Monstrou Horrible was defeated, Claire appeared with the princess, applauding ominously. Claire then revealed her true powers and drew out her hidden wings, claiming that she had used his bravery to gain domination over the human race. Jesse and the Princess were completely dumbfounded and horrified by her unforeseeable deceit. Jesse set out to stop Claire, now with the help of the Princess and the Mummy, who realized they had experienced a misunderstanding. He went to find Claire while the others fought on their own. While confronting Claire, he tried to reason with her, but she told him she had come too far for anything else. Jesse and Claire proceeded to fight until Jesse was thrown off the tower by teddy bear gun, but managed to cling to a pole, climb back to the top floor, and push Claire into the underworld forever (as she had previously opened a portal leading directly to it). Knighthood With Claire defeated, Jesse returned home and reconciled with his mother. Afterwards, he attended and probably helped to arrange a funeral for El Monstrou Horrible - the true hero. Jesse felt bad, but he knew his mother was right. However, the news spread quickly: Jesse had saved everyone. The morning after the funeral, a celebration was held. During the party, Jesse was asked by the President himself to become a knight under the government. He realized, then, that if none of this had happened, his dream probably would never come true. Physical description Jesse is slim and wears a baseball cap. Personality and traits Jesse was very talented and adventurous. He was also marked by what El Monstrou Horrible once deemed a "weakness for heroics" — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Notably, this was taken advantage of by Claire when she lured Jesse to El Monstrou Horrible's fortress by exploiting this weakness. Jesse was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself, having a very strong sense of himself and his morals. Appearances *''El Monstrou Horrible'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:El Monstrou Horrible characters Category:Heroes Category:Normal weight characters Category:Extroverts